In automotive vehicles, and particularly trucks, it is conventionally required by regulations that the extremities of the vehicle be clearly outlined by lamps during night operation. Separate lamps are generally used on the front, rear and sides of commercial vehicles, and a typical lamp of this kind is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,933.
In prior devices, an often sought goal has been the reduction of shock and vibration transmission from the vehicle to the bulb filament. Many systems proposed to date have offered substantial improvement to rigidly-mounted lamp systems, but each has also demonstrated significant disadvantages; some of which have been difficult assembly, improper optical location, and relatively expensive components.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,933 is an example of the type of system to which this invention is directed. This construction comprises a "dumbbell" shaped column of resilient material upon which an engagement is made with a slotted socket member. The geometry of the engagement does not provide significant correction for the wide latitude of tolerance necessary for the column construction.
Among the objects of the invention are to provide an improved marker lamp which utilizes a minimum number of parts; which is readily assembled; and which effectively supports the bulb against shock and vibration occurring during movement of the vehicle thereby providing for long life of the bulb.